


Midnight

by Sarahxlynn



Category: Panic! at the Disco, brendon urie - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahxlynn/pseuds/Sarahxlynn





	Midnight

**Word Count: 698**

 

  “Brendon I  _ need _ to talk to you-"

You muttered half heartedly, trying to be stern but your voice breaking. He was walking away even faster now, not ready to finish nor continue the argument you both had just had. You followed him down the porch stairs and watched as he pressed the button on the car remote to unlock the doors. You were sure he was going to leave you, but you couldn't let him get away without telling him what he absolutely needed to know.

"Brendon- you need to hear what I have to say."

Your bare feet pressed against the pavement as you followed him up to his car door, watching as he opened it and slid himself onto the seat, not saying a word. He placed the key in the ignition and adjusted his rear view mirror briefly.

"You'll be sorry if you don't just listen-" He looked at you quickly, the clear look of anger still on his face but mixed with a hint of confusion, maybe curiosity. Regardless of what it was he turned the key, listened to the engine rev, and then sped out of your driveway, not even taking a second look at you. He left you that night without another word.   
  
\--   
  
  That same night as you held yourself and attempted to sleep, your eyes swollen from crying, you heard a light knocking come from your door. You looked over at the clock beside you and froze; it was midnight- who in their right mind would even attempt to make a move such as knocking on the damn door at this hour? A million thoughts rushed through your head, ranging from 'this could be something completely innocent and nice' to 'I might die if I answer the door'. Panic built up within you.

  You pulled back the covers and gently placed your feet on the ground, attempting to make almost no noise. You quietly padded out of your bedroom and toward the front door, pressing your ear to the wood. The light knocking came again followed by an all too familiar voice.

"I-It's me, Brendon. Please open up, baby." His regular buttery smooth voice was now gravely and rough. You immediately unlocked the door and stepped back.

"Come in."

You watched intently as the knob turned and the door opened, Brendon revealing himself. He wore a dark jacket and jeans, the bags under his eyes to match. You looked down at your feet and crossed your arms across your body as he shut the door behind him, his eyes not leaving your figure.   
  "Why are you here?" You said just above a whisper, the words fighting to come out.

"It's been hours since I last saw you and I can't get what you said out of my mind." Your eyes met his dark brown ones, concern growing prominent in them.

"What do you mean-"

"There was something you needed to tell me." He cut you off and said it harshly, it clearly bothering him.

“You might want to sit down-"

“Just tell me!" He raised his voice and your eyes opened wide; he cleared his throat and shifted to adjust his jacket.

"I'm sorry- just please, tell me." You felt tears spring to your eyes.

“Brendon," 

He noticed your tears and inched his hand closer to yours, not daring to actually touch you.

“You're going to be a dad." His eyes became the widest, and surprisingly, brightest, you've ever seen them.

"A-are you serious?"

You immediately broke eye contact and looked down, crossing your arms across your chest.

"Sadly, yes."

He then grabbed your hand, softly and sweetly.

"What do you mean 'sadly'? This is the best news I've could've gotten-"

"Sadly because were obviously not going to work things out Brendon, you were there earlier- you completely left." He exhaled heavily, gripping your hand harder than before.

“I know what I did, and I'm sorry- but we  _ can _ make this work, trust me!" You felt a tear slip from your eye and you immediately reached up to catch it.

"Promise me." He slowly placed his fingers on your jaw, pushing your face up to meet his gaze.

“ _I_ _promise_."


End file.
